


Ocean

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Series: K-Pop Drabbles [1]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ocean, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: donghan is like the ocean.





	Ocean

he felt the wind brushing silently through his hair, the salt on the air a sweet reminder of how things change. the waves washed over his bare feet. the water was cold against his skin, but donghan smiled. he imagined he was quite like this ocean in front of him, always moving, always changing, filled with mysteries and questions. yeah, he and this ocean were a lot alike. the difference was that the ocean had been around a lot longer than him; the ocean was a lot wiser. but donghan knew he would learn and grow, just like the ocean.


End file.
